


Chain of Command

by koalathebear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Command

“Some nice flying there,” Poe calls out, jumping down from Black One with careless ease. 

“Not too shabby yourself, commander,” Jess retorts, climbing from her x-wing and ignoring the hand he holds out to her.

Poe’s dark eyes study Jess’ flushed face with wordless approval, lingering on her pale skin. It’s a dramatic contrast to her glossy black hair that she keeps tied back in a loose ponytail. Attraction has always been there between them. It’s unspoken but tantalising. 

Chain of command precludes either from ever acting upon it.

Poe grins broadly. He’s never been one for following the rules.


End file.
